Between You And Him
by Profe Fest
Summary: Satu orang tanpa nama pernah berkata bahwa jika kau memikirkan satu orang hingga pikiranmu terganggu sampai setiap waktu kau memikirkannya, maka kau tengah terserang penyakit paling sinting yang amat berbahaya; jatuh cinta. Tapi, jangan sampai kau merasakan hal ini pada dua orang yang berbeda. RnR?


**Title : Between You And Him**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning: AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala hal yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Toko buku kecil yang lengkap itu selalu menjadi rekomendasi Mammon untuk mencari beberapa buku unik yang menjadi minatnya seperti ramuan penyihir abad pertengahan—oke, mungkin itu aneh, tapi dia tidak gila. Apalagi suasana tenang yang ada di dalam bangunan dengan lebih dari lima rak buku itu sangat disukai si pemuda _violet_ yang notabene mencintai ketenangan. Para pegawainya juga cukup ramah padanya meski berkali-kali pemuda mungil itu datang hanya untuk membaca beberapa buku yang tak dilapisi plastik—yaah, tingkat pelitnya memang sebelas-dua belas dengan jahanam.

Semua itu pasti akan sama saja, jika saja takdir tak mencoba mengusili kisah pemuda berambut sebahu tersebut.

.

.

.

Mammon menarik sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Hubungan Penyihir Dan Bulan Purnama', namun entah mengapa buku itu sulit ditarik keluar olehnya. Mammon mencoba menariknya lagi, namun buku itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Dengan kekuatan _fans_ yang mencintai segala hal berbau penyihir, pemuda cantik itu menarik keluar buku yang tebalnya sekitar tiga ratus halaman itu kuat dari tempatnya. Namun berkat itu semua, buku-buku lain yang bersebelahan dengan buku yang ditariknya ikut tertarik keluar dan berterbangan di udara. Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi _slow motion_, satu detik terasa menjadi bermenit-menit lamanya. Pemuda _violet_ itu membalikkan badannya ke samping, memasang wajah cukup panik ke arah buku-buku itu. Namun, ada satu eksistensi lain yang berada di seberang si pemuda dan buku-buku yang tengah melayang tersebut—satu sosok yang entah mengapa mengalihkannya dari kepanikan mengenai buku lain itu.

Waktu _slow motion_ habis, buku-buku yang melayang itu mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya, membiarkan suara berlapis-lapis kertas itu menggema di udara, membiarkan Mammon tersadar pada realita dan melupakan eksistensi sosok yang ada di sebelahnya. Dengan setengah menggerutu, Mammon berlutut, memisahkan buku yang tadi sudah diincarnya, dan mencoba memunguti buku-buku lainnya. Namun, sebuah tangan lain dengan sigap membantunya, bahkan memunguti benda itu lebih banyak darinya. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu mendongak—terkutuklah tubuhnya yang mungil—, memandangi sosok yang menolongnya.

"Hm?" Sosok itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, balas menatap tatapan dari manik _violet_ pria mungil yang ditolongnya. "Ada apa? Apa buku yang Anda cari ada di buku yang berjatuhan tadi?" tanyanya ramah.

Mammon memandangi sosok yang menolongnya, mengidentifikasinya dari atas ke bawah. Rambut hitam yang dikepang, sepasang manik karamel tajam, wajah oriental yang amat kentara, tangan kekar yang tersembunyi dibalik seragam pegawainya yang berlengan panjang—terbukti dengan ia mampu membawa buku-buku tadi yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang dipungut Mammon dengan entengnya—, celana panjang yang membuktikan bahwa ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki—hei, rasanya pemuda berambut sebahu itu tak pernah melihat orang ini.

"Permisi?" Pemua itu mencoba menyadarkan Mammon ke kenyataan.

"_M- muu_," berusaha tak terlihat mengamati, Mammon mencoba membuat alibi. "Kurasa aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini," katanya berbasa-basi.

"Ah, apa Anda pelanggan tetap tempat ini?" tanya pemuda berkepang itu sembari menaikkan dua sudut bibirnya ramah. "Aku sebenarnya baru-baru ini bekerja. Kebetulan pengelola tempat ini salah satu kerabatku," jelasnya.

"_M- muu_, begitu…."

"Fon, ada apa? Tadi terdengar suara ribut." Seorang perempuan dewasa berambut merah muda mendekati mereka, membiarkan percakapan singkat keduanya terpotong sejenak. Mammon hendak buka suara, namun pemuda bermanik karamel itu telah mendahuluinya.

"Ah, maaf, Bianchi-_san_. Aku menjatuhkan beberapa buku tadi," katanya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hoo. Lain kali hati-hati. Viper sudah mau membantumu, hati-hati kau akan dipalak olehnya," kata perempuan itu santai.

"_Muu_, Bianchi! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"Viper?" ulang pemuda berkepang itu.

"Ah, itu nama penanya. Dia itu penulis novel fiksi," jawab perempuan itu—Bianchi namanya—tanpa peduli tatapan milik Mammon yang sudah memunculkan aura tak suka.

"Bianchi! Sudah kubilang jangan beberkan itu, _muu_!" protes si pemuda berambut sebahu.

"Tapi yang kukatakan benar, kan?" balas si perempuan santai.

"_Muu_, kau mau kubangkrutkan sekarang, hah?"

Pemuda berkepang itu melirik buku teratas yang bersampul hitam kelam dari tumpukan buku yang dibawanya, tertulis dengan jelas di sana 'Penyihir Di Malam Bulan Merah' dengan sebuah tulisan 'Viper' di bawahnya.

"Oh, jadi ini bukumu?" tanya pemuda berkepang itu sembari mengacungkan buku teratas dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya masih dengan kuat memegang tumpukan buku itu.

Mammon merasa bibirnya mendadak kelu, dibuangnya wajahnya yang memunculkan segaris merah tipis sembari menggerutu. Bianchi meloloskan tawa kecil dari bibirnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda bermanik karamel itu yang masih tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab membuatnya keluar dari tempat ini tanpa mengerucutkan bibirnya, Fon. Semoga berhasil, dia sulit dibujuk omong-omong," kata Bianchi sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan menjauhi mereka.

"_Muu_, kau harus membayarnya karena telah membuat identitasku terbuka," desis pemuda _violet_ itu tak suka.

"Memang kenapa? Kupikir membuat buku itu hebat. Kenapa kau harus malu?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam tersebut sembari mulai menata kembali buku-buku yang berada ditangannya ke tempat semula.

"Hmph aku tak peduli, _muu_. Pokoknya kau harus membayarnya!" palak si pemuda berambut sebahu seraya menadahkan tangannya. Pemuda berwajah oriental itu selesai menaruh buku terakhir di tangannya ke tempat semula tepat ketika Mammon memalaknya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya, kemudian memandangi tangan mungil dengan jemari lentik milik si pemuda. Dengan senyum lebar yang seolah tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, pemuda berkepang tersebut menyambut tadahan tangan itu dengan tangan kanannya seolah itu adalah sebuah uluran tangan bersahabat dan bukan tadahan tangan rentenir iblis setingkat jahanam.

"Hibari Fon," kata pemuda berkepang tersebut dengan nada ramah. Tangannya yang menjabat tangan si pemuda _violet_ digerakkan ke atas-bawah, memperlakukan pemalakan tersebut bak sebuah perkenalan hangat.

"Aku meminta uangmu tahu! Bukannya menanyakan namamu, _muu_!" balas Mammon setengah kesal, terbukti dengan perempatan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Lho, kukira itu perkenalan," jawab si pemuda oriental—Hibari Fon—ramah.

Gigi si pemuda cantik bergemelutuk tak karuan, menahan kekesalannya. "Hmph. Tahulah, _muu_!" kata si pemuda berambut sebahu sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan melangkah ke kasir tempat Bianchi berada.

"Bianchi!" Pemuda itu menggebrak meja kasir toko buku tanpa dosa. "Pokoknya begitu aku kembali ke mari, aku tak mau melihat wajah menyebalkan Hibari Fon itu! Titik—kecuali kalau kau mau menyediakanku susu stroberi!" katanya sebelum melangkah keluar toko buku, meninggalkan si perempuan merah muda dengan Hibari Fon di dalamnya.

Fon menatap tindak-tanduk pemuda mungil itu hingga sosoknya lenyap dari jendela toko buku, manik karamelnya melirik ke tumpukan buku yang tadi dipungut si pemuda _violet_, sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah buku yang sengaja dipisah di sebelah tumpukan buku tersebut. Pemuda bermarga Hibari itu memungut tumpukan buku itu sembari menaruhnya ke tempat semula, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku yang sengaja dipisahkan Mammon dari buku-buku lainnya. Dibolak-baliknya buku yang masih berplastik itu, mengidentifikasinya mulai dari sampul, judul, hingga sinopsis kecil yang ada di belakangnya sembari berjalan ke arah meja kasir.

"Tumben sekali dia langsung keluar begitu," komentar Bianchi cukup heran.

"Sepertinya dia ketinggalan satu buku," kata Fon menimpali.

"Eh?" Bianchi menoleh pada pemuda itu, memandanginya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ini," Fon meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya di meja, membiarkan perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengambilnya dan melihatnya.

"Tadi kutemukan di sebelah buku yang dipungutnya, dipisahkan sendiri," jelas pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut saat Bianchi memandangi buku yang ditemukannya. Kerabatnya itu kembali memandanginya, namun senyum Fon yang tak pernah luntur itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baik, akan kusimpan ini. Siapa tahu dia akan kembali demi ini," putus Bianchi sembari menaruh buku itu di loker kasir.

"_Xie xie_, Bianchi-_san_," kata pemuda bermarga Hibari tersebut sembari menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjauhi meja kasir.

"Fon,"

"Hm?" Pemuda berkepang itu berbalik, menatap Bianchi yang masih statis di tempat duduknya.

"Senyummu jadi lebih lebar," kata perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

Fon mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, merasakan dadanya dialiri sebuah rasa asing yang hangat, kemudian melebarkan senyumnya lagi.

"Wah, apa iya, ya?"

.

.

.

Mammon harus memaki dirinya karena melupakan buku yang kemarin diambilnya namun lupa dibelinya. Toko buku langganannya sudah nampak di depannya, membuat si pemuda _violet_ cukup bernapas lega. Dibukanya pintu kayu itu, membiarkan lonceng di atasnya berdentang merdu.

"_Yaa_, Viper," sapa Fon yang baru membalikkan badannya—dan entah kenapa bisa ada di depan pintu—sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya bersahabat.

Mammon membeku di depan pintu, sebelum akhirnya tangannya yang masih memegang kenop pintu langsung dilepas dan membiarkan pintu kayu itu tertutup sempurna. Dengan dongkol sembari mengumpat beberapa makian kotor, penulis novel fiksi itu menjauhi toko buku langgangannya, melupakan buku yang dicarinya sejak kemarin.

"Tunggu, Viper!" Teriakan di belakangnya sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ditunggunya pemuda berkepang itu hingga berjarak tak jauh darinya yang masih memunggunginya.

"Viper—"

"_Muu_! Jangan panggil aku 'Viper', Sialan!" bentak Mammon tak suka, perempatan di kepalanya berkedut tanda ia benar-benar marah. "Namaku Mammon! Bukan Viper, _muu_!"

"Oke, oke, Mammon," ralat pemuda berkepang itu masih dengan nada bersahabatnya.

"Hmph."

"Kenapa kau tak masuk ke da—"

"—Karena ada kau di sana, _muu_!" potong si pemuda berambut sebahu kesal. "Lupakan, aku akan mencari benda itu di tempat lain. Katakan pada Bianchi kalau aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu jadi aku tak bisa mengunjunginya sementara waktu," pesan si penulis novel sembari melangkah pergi.

"Oh, benda yang kaumaksud itu yang ini?" tanya Fon sembari mengacungkan sebuah buku di tangannya. Mammon berbalik, kemudian melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sampul buku yang diacungkan si pemuda Asia hanya dalam waktu sekian detik. Itu buku yang dicarinya, demi semesta!

"Berikan buku itu, Sialan!" Mammon dengan kecepatan kilat mendekat ke arah pemuda berwajah oriental itu. Tangannya mencoba meraih buku yang diacungkan kerabat Bianchi itu, namun dengan usil si pemuda berkepang menaikkan tangan yang memegang buku itu lebih tinggi.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil buku secara gratis, kan?" kata pemuda itu dengan senyum usil.

"Berikan bukunya, Brengsek! Aku akan membayarnya ke tempat Bianchi!" Mammon mencoba meraihnya lagi, kali ini pemuda mungil itu melompat demi mendapatkannya. Namun lagi-lagi, pemuda Asia tersebut mengecohnya dan memindahkan buku itu ke tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Ah, omong-omong aku sudah membeli ini buku ini, Mammon," kata Fon tanpa melunturkan senyumnya. "Dan aku juga tak keberatan memberikan benda ini gratis padamu."

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan buku itu!" Mammon tanpa lelah mencoba merebut benda itu, namun—untuk yang kesekian kali—tetap gagal.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau harus menemaniku makan siang. Bagaimana?" tawar si pemuda Asia sembari melebarkan senyumnya.

"Haah?" Mammon menatap pemuda itu dengan membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fon lagi.

"Tidak." Dan pada saat itu, Mammon berhasil menangkap buku itu. Tapi refleks si pemuda bermanik karamel lebih tinggi dari dugaannya, terbukti dengan ia berhasil menahan buku itu tetap berada digengamannya.

"Berikan bukunya, Sialan! Kau sudah tak punya harapan!" desis Mammon mencoba merebut buku itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau menemaniku makan siang," balas Fon seraya mempertahankan buku itu keras kepala.

"Keras kepala! Kau tidak punya harapan! Pendam saja keinginanmu makan siang denganku!" Tarikan buku ke arah Mammon.

"Tidak juga, aku masih memegang bukunya, kan?" Tarikan buku ke arah Fon.

"Berhenti bersikap optimis dan berikan bukunya!" Buku itu tertarik pada Mammon lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang melepaskan bukunya dan makan siang denganku saja?" Buku tersebut tertarik pada Fon kembali.

"Berikan bukunya, Brengsek!"

"Wah, aku punya panggilan baru," Fon tertawa kecil. "Ayolah, Mammon. Makan siang denganku dan kau bisa mendapat buku ini tanpa mengeluarkan uang."

"Aku memilih mengambil buku ini gratis, tapi tanpa makan siang denganmu, _muu_!"

"Saat kau memilih satu, kau harus memilih keduanya."

"Aku bisa memilih salah satunya, _muu_!"

"Ayolah, Mammon. Satu buku gratis dan temani aku makan siang—aku menyediakan susu stroberi untukmu."

Penawaran terakhir menghentikan adegan tarik-menarik buku di tengah trotoar jalan itu. Fon sedikit lega karena itu menghentikan persentase kemungkinan benda yang masih bersampul plastik itu robek karenanya. Mammon menunduk, memutar ulang pertengkaran mereka karena sebuah buku. Bujukan tanpa menyerah itu entah kenapa merasukinya, memompa jantungnya hingga menjadi lebih keras dari biasanya, membiarkannya melupakan sejenak eksistensi seseorang di luar sana yang kini tak sedang bersamanya.

"Berikan bukunya, Brengsek!" Penulis novel fiksi itu dengan cepat menarik buku yang masih digenggam si pemuda bermarga Hibari cepat, membuat Fon mau tak mau terkesiap dan melepaskan pegangannya. Kini buku itu sudah berpindah pada tangan Mammon dan segera didekap erat oleh si pemuda _violet_, mengantisipasi adanya adegan tarik-menarik sesi kedua.

"Ah—"

"—Hmph. Kau akan membayar untuk yang barusan, Sialan!" janji si pemuda _violet_ masih dengan mendekap erat buku itu.

"Jadi," ia melanjutkan, "sebagai gantinya, aku minta tambahan untuk susu stroberi yang kau sediakan itu. I- ini bukan berarti aku mau berterima kasih atau apa, _muu_!" lanjutnya sembari membuang muka.

Fon terdiam, membiarkan realita menamparnya dulu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa yang tengah dialaminya adalah nyata. Senyum khasnya kembali terbentuk, membiarkan rasa asing yang hangat mengisi rongga kosong masing-masing kedua lelaki itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Akan kupastikan mesin minuman otomatis di depan toko buku masih menyediakannya—sebanyak apa pun yang kauminta."

.

.

.

"_Muu_, kau bilang kau ingin makan siang."

"Memang. Kau lihat sendiri ada makanan di depanku, kan?"

"TAPI KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENYENTUH MAKANAN ITU, _MUU_!"

Fon tertawa. "Entah kenapa aku lebih senang melihatmu minum susu stroberi itu. Kau benar-benar menyukainya—susu stroberi itu?"

"Hmph. Untuk mendapatkan informasi, kau harus membayarnya tahu," kata Mammon.

"Hee." Satu suapan masuk ke mulut si pemuda Hibari. "Kau manis saat meminum benda itu."

"A- aku ini laki-laki, _muu_!" kata si penulis. "Dan jangan bicara sambil mengucah makananmu begitu, Bocah! Aku mana mengerti, _muu_!" lanjutnya. Heran, entah mengapa dadanya semakin sering berdegup dengan volume yang cukup keras saat bersama orang ini. Mammon memaki dirinya dalam hati, berkali-kali ia mengingatkan diri pada makhluk yang tak tengah bersamanya saat ini.

"Laki-laki?" ulang si pemuda berkepang sembari menelan makanannya. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah tawa yang terdengar menggelitik telinga si pemuda berambut sebahu kembali terdengar. "Astaga, saking manisnya kau sampai tak terlihat laki-laki, sumpah," katanya.

"Aku minta bayaran untuk pelecehan itu, Sialan!" kata si pemuda mungil cepat.

"Maaf, maaf," Fon mengangkat tangannya, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala si pemuda _violet_ lembut. "Mungkin kalau kau perempuan aku akan dengan senang hati memintamu menjadi kekasihku."

Wajah si penulis mendadak panas, hingga membuat pipinya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih kencang untuk ke sekian kali, salivanya pun ikut membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering berulang kali.

'_Hei, kalau tak salah di beberapa novel gejala seperti ini sering dijabarkan. Tapi apa, ya?'_

"Mammon?" Fon menilik wajah si pemilik surai _violet_ bingung.

'_Apa ya—aku tak bisa ingat.'_

"Mammon? Ada apa? Apa ada makanan yang terselip di gigiku? Di mana?" tanya si pemuda berkepang lagi. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada pemuda mungil itu, bermaksud membiarkan si penulis novel agar menunjuk bagian mana yang terdapat makanan.

Si pemuda bermanik _violet_ terkesiap, tak menyangka tindakan tak terduga si pemuda Hibari—terkutuklah sikap optimisnya yang tak pernah surut itu.

"_M- muu_! Menjauh dariku, Sialan! Dan tidak ada makanan apa pun di gigi menyebalkanmu itu, _muu_!" Mammon memundurkan badannya, berharap agar pemuda berkepang itu tak pernah sadar akan warna merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

Fon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali meloloskan tawa ramahnya dan memundurkan wajahnya.

"Begitu, kah?"

'_Siapa pun hapuskan saja gejala sinting ini sekarang juga.'_

.

.

.

"…er! Viper!"

"_M- muu_?" Mammon terkesiap untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini, membiarkan fokusnya kembali ke daratan dan menatap pemuda yang duduk di depannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun," dengus si pemuda. "Jangan bilang naskahmu macet lagi—kau suka merengek saat itu."

"_M- muu_, siapa juga yang merengek?! Memang aku bayi, _muu_!?" balas si penulis tak terima.

"Memang kok," balas pemuda itu seraya menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Atau memang kau melamun karena ingin kugoda, hm?"

"B- Brengsek! Jangan mendekatiku lebih dari ini!" Mammon memundurkan tubuhnya seraya menahan rona wajahnya, mencegah beberapa hal sinting yang bisa saja dilakukan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Heh," pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah kakinya. "Kurangi saja sifat _tsundere_-mu itu sesekali."

"Siapa juga yang _tsundere_, _muu_!?"

"Kau."

'_Aneh. Kenapa degup jantung yang biasanya sekarang jadi berkurang? Kenapa juga panas yang menjalar di wajah ini tak sehangat lazimnya? Kenapa… ada yang berbeda?'_

"_M- muu_, sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku bukan _tsundere_!" Penulis bermanik _violet_ itu membuang mukanya. "Dan lagi, namaku Mammon, bukan Viper!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh lagi. "Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kekasihku ini punya dua nama—nama asli dan nama pena."

"_Muu_," Mammon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berisik kau, Reborn."

.

.

.

Satu orang tanpa nama pernah berkata bahwa jika kau memikirkan satu orang hingga pikiranmu terganggu sampai setiap waktu kau memikirkannya, menganggap semua hal yang berseliweran dalam hidupmu berkaitan dengannya, dan kau tak bisa merasuki alam mimpimu seperti biasa karena memikirkannya, maka kau tengah terserang penyakit paling sinting yang amat berbahaya; jatuh cinta. Ini merupakan penyakit dengan gejala yang dapat membuatmu hidup dengan berakal setengah gila, semua hal akan didasarkan cinta. Tapi, jangan sampai kau merasakan hal ini pada dua orang yang berbeda.

Karena itu artinya kau telah jatuh cinta pada dua orang berlainan—yang mungkin juga tak akan bisa kaupilih salah satunya.

Mammon menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kali, membiarkan kedua lengan mungilnya memeluk gulingnya lebih erat. Degup jantungnya memecah hening malam, membelah atmosfer kamarnya yang tanpa suara. Pikirannya hanyut memikirkan dua makhluk berjenis kelamin sama yang diciptakan Tuhan dan—sialnya—ikut campur tangan dalam hidupnya, bukan sebagai pemain figuran, tapi sebagai pemain yang berdampingan erat dengannya. Pemuda itu membiarkan surai _violet_-nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya kala ia berguling dan berbaring dalam posisi menyamping, membenamkan otaknya terus berputar pada dua orang yang sama.

Ia sudah lama jatuh cinta pada Reborn yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya—itu sudah dua tahun lebih, bung! Ia tak akan mengelak mau kau caci maki seperti apa karena jatuh cinta pada makhluk sesama jenis dengannya, karena ternyata pemuda yang kerap kali bertopi _fedora_ itu juga jatuh cinta dengannya. Ia terlalu dalam hingga tak bisa mengukir berapa banyak cinta itu atau berapa banyak kepingan memori yang mereka ukir berdua. Dan yang pasti, ia tak akan bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda _fedora_ itu padanya.

Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi tanpa berhasil dicegahnya—ia jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya, pada seorang pemuda berwajah oriental yang berstatus sebagai kerabat Bianchi, pemilik toko buku langganannya. Ia tak bisa mengelak saat dikatakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali kala bersamanya. Ia juga tak akan ragu mengatakan bahwa wajahnya dapat menghangat saat mendengar lantunan suara lembut si pemuda berkepang. Memori yang mereka ukir memang baru hanya secuil, namun berefek kuat pada penulis mungil itu. Berkali-kali ia mengusir, tapi bayang itu datang tanpa izin. Berulang kali ia menghapusnya, namun sosok itu malah semakin jelas menari di otaknya. Acap kali ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain, dan selama itu juga hal lain tersebut mengingatkannya lagi pada si pemuda.

'_Apa ini hal biasa dan aku saja yang hanya membesar-besarkannya? Ataukah memang aku sudah jatuh ke jurang dosa karena mencintai keduanya?'_

Mammon menghela napas, kebingungan ini terlalu menjadi-jadi dalam kepalanya. Seandainya saja ia bisa tidur tanpa memikirkan hal ini—ia cukup mengantuk ayolah. Tapi semua itu tertelan begitu saja karena dua orang berbeda yang berhasil mengacau dalam hidup sendirinya.

'_Siapa?'_ Pemuda _violet_ itu menutup matanya. _'Siapa yang sesungguhnya berhasil meraih hatiku lebih dalam dari yang lainnya?'_

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan sih?! Kau ini sudah gila atau memang idiot, _muu_?!" bentak Mammon sembari mengacak-acak rak dan laci ruangan itu.

"Kau tak perlu semarah itu kan, Mammon? Lagi pula ini hanya luka ke—"

"Ya, luka kecil—luka karena kakimu itu tertimpa rak buku adalah _luka kecil_. Akan kudaftarkan itu dalam _luka kecil_ di novelku nanti, _muu_," kata Mammon sinis. Ia berhasil menemukan kotak P3K di laci meja ruangan.

Dihampirinya Fon yang tengah duduk di ranjang putih cukup cepat, kemudian berlutu tepat di depannya.

"_Muu_, mana lukamu?"

"Mammon, sudah kubilang—"

"—Diam dan biarkan aku mengobatimu, _muu_!"

_Beberapa anak yang berlarian di sana—oh, tolong jangan tanya pada Bianchi kenapa toko bukunya yang notabene sepi itu mendadak gaduh, Fon memberi efek yang jauh lebih ampuh dari iklan manapun yang dipasang—mulai saling, mendorong satu sama lain. Salah satu dari mereka ada di dekat rak buku yang berada di samping kiri Fon dan Mammon, mereka saling mendorong di dekat rak kayu itu hingga tanpa sadar membuat benda dari kayu itu bergoyang dan cukup limbung ke arah dua pemuda itu. Pemuda bermarga Hibari itu refleks langsung mengetahuinya, namun tidak dengan si penulis._

"_MAMMON!"_

_Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Begitu pemuda Asia itu berteriak memanggil namanya, Mammon sontak menoleh ke kiri, sedikit terkesiap kala ia menyadari rak disebelahnya hilang keseimbangan. Si pemuda bermanik karamel mendorongnya cepat dan membuat si pemuda mungil hilang keseimbangan dan bersamaan dengan bokongnya yang mencium lantai, rak buku itu ikut jatuh. Dan yang manik _violet_ Mammon tangkap selanjutnya adalah buku-buku yang berhamburan… dan si pemuda Hibari yang kakinya tertimpa benda dari kayu di depannya._

"Oh ayolah," Fon menghela napas dalam. "Mungkin ini juga tanda bahwa aku sudah lama tak melakukan latihan fisik dan membantu Bianchi-_san_. Mungkin lusa akan kulaku—"

"—Oh astaga," Mammon memutar bola matanya. "Kau dan pemikiran optimismu itu memang harus dibenahi! Harusnya kau sadar luka seperti ini juga mungkin akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan benar selama beberapa hari, _muu_!"

"Oke, oke," pemuda Hibari itu mengalah. "Akan kuperlihatkan, tapi jangan panik seperti i—"

"—Kau membuang waktuku, Sialan! Waktu adalah uang dan aku tidak pernah membuang uangku!" Mammon dengan cepat ujung celana panjang yang dikenakan pemuda itu hingga sebatas paha, lalu meracau bahwa pendapatnya bahwa luka itu adalah luka berat adalah benar, kemudian mengaduk isi kotak P3K ditangannya sebelum akhirnya mengobati luka itu—

—tanpa sadar bahwa wajah pemuda yang tengah diobatinya tengah menggulum senyum ramah lain yang begitu dalam, senyum yang hanya diperlihatkan si pemuda hanya untuk si penulis.

"Hei, Mammon," panggil Fon begitu Mammon selesai berceloteh dan mengobati lukanya.

"_Muu_?"

"Kenapa kau mau susah-susah mengobatiku? Kau tak dibayar untuk itu, kan?" tanya si pemuda berambut hitam tanpa diduga.

Mammon yang baru saja menurunkan celana pemuda itu seperti semula mendadak bergeming, membiarkan atmosfer mereka mendadak sepi. Degup jantung si penulis mendominasi percakapan mereka, membiarkan ludahnya terteguk dan meluncur dalam kerongkongannya untuk yang ke sekian kali.

'_Kenapa… ya?'_

"Mammon?"

'_Karena… aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka?'_

"Mammon? Ada apa?"

'_Karena… aku mencin—'_

"Itu karena dia tak pernah mau berhutang budi pada siapa pun, benar kan?"

Suara itu mengalihkan fokus kedua lelaki dalam ruangan itu, Mammon membelalakkan matanya, tahu benar siapa pemilik suara barusan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan satu orang yang seharusnya tak ada di sini—karena ia memang tak pernah memberitahunya tentang toko ini atau semacamnya.

"….Reborn?"

.

.

.

"_Chaos_, Viper," sapa pemuda berjambang itu sembari membenarkan _fedora_-nya. Kakinya melangkah maju, mendekati dua pemuda yang tengah membeku itu.

"Dari—maksudnya, kenapa kau bisa di sini? Janjimu dengan Verde—"

"Kepala rumput berotak itu bilang sedang ada masalah dengan junior bodoh yang hobi membawa kendaraan bermotor roda dua dan membatalkan janjinya. Kau tahu, aku sudah bersiap memberimu kejutan dengan menjemputmu tiba-tiba di rumahmu sebelum akhirnya yang kudapati kau masuk ke toko ini," jelas Reborn panjang lebar dengan nada dingin. Oke, _mood_-nya tidak sedang bagus—lebih tepatnya, _sangat buruk_, Mammon tahu itu. Itu kalimat terpanjang Reborn dalam sebuah penjelasan, sumpah. Empat puluh dua kata meluncur teratur dari bibir si _fedora_ yang biasanya hanya akan mengucapkan dua-tiga patah kata simpel? _Sangat buruk_, bung.

"B- begitu, _muu_…"

"Wah, wah. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa ya sampai berani masuk ke kamar ini?"

Reborn melempar tatapan sinis pada pemuda berkepang yang masih duduk di ranjang itu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin dari si pemuda Hibari. Mendadak saja, atmosfer ruangan berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Hening memang sama-sama tercipta, hanya saja penyebabnya sangat berbeda.

"Oh, apa kau lupa tak memberitahunya siapa aku, Viper?" tanya pemuda berjambang itu masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Maaf sekali, tapi sepertinya aku yang lupa menanyakannya sehingga Mammon tak memberitahuku," ralat Fon.

"_M- muu_, k- kalian?"

"Oh, pantas saja, dia memang tak akan mau memberitahu dengan gratis," kata si _fedora_.

"Tentu. Siapa yang tak mengenal Mammon yang begitu sulit dibujuk tanpa embel-embel uang, buku, dan susu stroberi?" balas si kepang.

"_Muu_! Berheti mengabaikanku, _muu_!" Mammon—dengan keberanian tinggi tanpa bayaran—segera menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah pemuda yang masih melempar sikap dingin satu sama lain.

"Baik, aku menurutimu," kata Reborn mengalah—setelah membuang napas amat panjang.

"Jadi, bisa kau kenalkan dia padaku, Mammon?" tanya Fon dengan senyum ramah khasnya, berbanding terbalik dengan yang barusan.

"A- ah," Mammon meneguk ludah sejenak. "Namanya Reborn. I- itu—_muu_—dia…."

"Ah, kalau boleh tahu, kau terluka, eh?" Reborn memotong tanpa diduga. "Kenapa?"

"Yaah," Fon mencoba membiarkan nada suaranya tetap dalam mode tenangnya. "Rak buku di sebelah Mammon terjatuh tiba-tiba dan beruntung dia bisa selamat tanpa luka—lebih tepatnya aku _sangat_ bersyukur."

"Begitu?" dengus si pemuda _fedora_. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan _pacarku_ hari ini," lanjutnya.

Penulis novel fiksi itu menahan napasnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, tentu, dengan senang hati," jawab Fon tenang. "Dan kuharap kau bisa menjaga _pacarmu_ lebih baik lagi. Dia bisa terluka kapan saja karena cukup ceroboh jika kau tak mengawasinya."

"Manis sekali," desis Reborn. "Kau cukup bagus untuk menjadi seorang pendramatisir."

"R- Reborn," Mammon menarik ujung lengan baju si _fedora_, meneguk salivanya untuk yang ke sekian kali dengan seluruh tubuh serasa gemetar. Entah kenapa justru dirinya yang merasa dipojokkan di sini.

Si pemuda berjambang melirik dari sudut matanya, memandangi si penulis yang tengah menunduk dalam. Pemuda itu membuang napas terpaksa, memutuskan mengikuti kemauan pemuda mungil itu selayaknya seorang kekasih yang penyabar.

"Kita pergi, Mammon," katanya sembari menarik tangan si penulis dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Mammon melirik dari sudut matanya, menemukan Fon yang masih membeku di ranjangnya. Namun bukan hanya itu, penulis novel fiksi tersebut dapat melihat lengkungan bibir tipis yang terbentuk di bibir si pemuda Asia.

'_Oh, terkutuklah. Aku tak bisa tak meninggalkan salah satu dari mereka.'_

.

.

.

"Reborn?"

Masih hening. Si _fedora_ itu masih dengan santai menyetir dan memandangi jalan.

"R- Reborn?"

Pemuda berjambang itu masih belum berniat membalas, membiarkan Mammon meneguk ludahnya lagi.

"_M- muu_, k- kau marah?"

Kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi berhenti cukup mendadak karena lampu merah, beruntung mereka memakai sabuk pengaman—standar keamanan setiap kendaraan roda empat.

"Ya, aku marah," jawab pemuda _fedora _itu tanpa mengalihkan manik hitamnya dari jalanan.

"_M- muu_, m- maaf—"

"—Aku _sangat marah_," potongnya.

Mammon meneguk ludah, membiarkan salivanya kembali menuruni kerongkongannya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Re—"

"Dan aku juga cemburu," tambah si pemuda _fedora_. Kali ini ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap si penulis yang tengah membelalakkan manik _violet_-nya. Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, membuat pemuda berjambang itu kembali menginjak pedal gas membuat mobilnya kembali melaju di jalanan.

"C- cemburu, _muu_?'

"Jangan bilang kau lupa," dengus pemuda berjambang itu. "Setiap orang pasti pernah cemburu. Sama sepertiku sekarang, atau kau yang dulu saat melihatku dengan Luce."

"Oke, stop sampai di sana," potong Mammon sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Heh," Reborn menampakkan seringainya. "Wajahmu saat memerah itu memang paling kusuka."

"OI!"

"Kalau kau menolak pendapatku, lihat saja di kaca," tantang si pemuda bermanik hitam itu pada si penulis.

"_M- muu_, mau dibayar pun aku menolaknya!" Pemuda berambut sebahu itu membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Terserah," kekeh pemuda itu sembari kembali menatap ke arah jalanan dan membiarkan sebelah tangannya menepuk puncak kepala si pemuda mungil. Mammon membeku, membiarkan dirinya bernoslatgia sejenak.

"_Maaf, maaf," pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala si pemuda violet lembut. "Mungkin kalau kau perempuan aku akan dengan senang hati memintamu menjadi kekasihku."_

'_Kenapa aku bisa teringat dia?'_

"Oi, Viper,"

"_M- muu_, namaku—"

"—Oke, Mammon."

"Hmph. Apa, _muu_?"

"Aku cemburu."

'_Tapi kenapa aku juga ikut berdegup kencang hanya karena dua kata itu terlontar dari pemuda ini?'_

"Berisik, urusi saja sendiri, _muu_."

"Kau yang membuat begini, artinya kau harus bertanggungjawab."

'_Tapi sosok itu juga tetap bertahan. Dua sosok itu beradu dalam memori, tanpa seorang pun yang mencoba mundur meski hanya selangkah.'_

"Kenapa jadi aku, _muu_?"

"Itu karena kau bersama dengan orang itu di dalam kamarnya."

'_Degup jantungku rasanya semakin bergejolak, menggelora. Ada yang aneh, tapi aku tak paham mengapa bisa. Kenapa harus ada dua orang yang memenuhi pikiranku, bukan satu?'_

"_M- muu_, aku kan hanya mengobatinya! Jangan salah paham!"

"Terlihat begitu sih," kekehan lain. "Karena itu bertanggungjawablah, Viper."

'_Aku tidak tahu—aku tak mengerti.'_

"_M- muu_, memang aku harus apa?"

"Kalau telanjang di mobilku sekarang bagaimana? Aku bersedia menepi."

"MATI SANA OTAK CABUL!"

"Heh, _tsundere_ mana mau mengaku. Kenyataannya bagian bawahmu itu naik, kan?"

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL KOTOR PADA PENULIS, _MUU_!"

'_Aku tak bisa memilih.'_

"Oke, kalau seorang penulis mau membuatku melupakan hal kotor barusan," pemuda itu melirik ke arah jam digital yang terpasang di mobilnya. "Kita masih punya beberapa jam sebelum makan malam, penawaranmu?"

'_Apa mungkin perasaan ini hanya sementara? Atau memang hanya aku yang membesar-besarkannya?'_

"_M- muu_," Mammon mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuang pandangan manik _violet_-nya pada objek lain. "Kalau begitu kubiarkan kau membawaku ke mana saja. Puas, Tuan Paranoid?"

'_Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaan sementara—yang perlahan akan lenyap dikikis waktu.'_

Reborn terkekeh seraya menampakkan seringainya lagi. "_Well_, aku akan menganggapnya kencan," katanya sembari menancapkan gas lebih keras.

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN INI KENCAN, _MUU_! OI! DAN JANGAN NGEBUT!"

"Ini masih taraf normal, Viper. Kau saja yang terlalu paranoid."

"HEI!"

'_Ah, benar juga.'_

"Kalau begitu ke mana kau mau _menculikku_?"

"Hm, kurasa nonton cukup bagus. Lalu kita bisa menyusun sendiri hendak ke mana—aku mengikutimu."

'_Mungkin semua itu—hari-hari itu, pertengkaran kecil itu, tepukan di puncak kepala itu, tawa dan senyum khas itu—hanyalah perasaan sementara semata.'_

"_Muu_, kalau begitu aku juga mengikutimu."

"Bagus," pemuda _fedora_ itu menyeringai. "Jangan menyesal menawariku hal ini."

"OI! SUDAH KUBILANG PERLAMBAT MOBILMU!"

'_Mungkin semua hal yang menari di kepalaku itu hanya sekedar kenangan saja, sesuatu yang pada akhirnya akan kulupakan.'_

"Kau tak bisa protes caraku mengendarai mobil, Viper. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada Skull."

"Cara Bocah Kencur itu dan kau membawa kendaraan sama-sama membawa pada maut tahu!"

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku, kan?"

"_M- muu_," Mammon menahan rona wajahnya untuk ke sekian kali, yang segera disambut kekehan si pemuda berjambang.

"Dasar Tuan Paranoid Penggombal."

'_Dan sekarang waktunya melupakan semuanya—menghapus semua itu hingga ke kepingan terkecilnya.'_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Kalian harus tau saya nggak tidur demi nyelesein ini padahal dia insom makanya ngerjain /PLAK. Btw beberapa kejadian batasnya sekitar beberapa hari ya [kecuali yang pas Mammon ketemu Fon, terus besoknya balik lagi ke toko buku sama makan siang jaraknya cuma sehari]. Sori btw kalo _feels_ nggak ngena, gajhe berat [karena hasil insom ato males tidur /DUAK], terus OOC, tipo berkeliaran dan lainnya ya ;;w;; Semua, tolong doakan saya bisa nyelesein tugas saya ya, saya banyak tugas nih hiks sedih orzz /DIBUANG.

Btw saya adain polling di profil saya, saya pengen tau FF multichapters mana yang paling diminatin sama pembaca :"" /nak. Cara polling gampang kok, tinggal ke profil saya terus di paling atas ada pembukaan polling, saya sertain judul dan link-nya :"" /udahwoi. Saya tunggu _vote_, _review_, sama _fav_-nya ya XD mau fg-an, kritik, saran, dsb saya tunggu XD

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
